Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods of manufacturing chips or integrated circuits (ICs).
Description of Related Art
During a manufacturing process, chips and/or integrated circuits (ICs), semiconductor die are often bonded to a substrate or package with an adhesive material. Bonding the chips and/or integrate circuits to a substrate/package with an adhesive material may be referred to herein as a “die bonding process.”